


Cold

by Biby_chan



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biby_chan/pseuds/Biby_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second present! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [confirmed_idealist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confirmed_idealist/gifts).



This is my second gift ! <3

2/2

Bonus (?):

 

 


End file.
